Dark side of the Moon
by WhatsInItForMe
Summary: The ice was cracking, she felt such fear, then she felt the pull of his staff and suddenly she was safe. But when she looked back up he was gone. And it was all her fault...the next thing she remembers was a strange voice saying "It's not your time...". then it all went black. Full summary inside! i suck at summaries by the way! slight OOC on Pitch's part. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Grey skin

******Just so you know I've made a few changes to this chapter and fixed some of the grammar mistakes.**** **

**Hello every one! Time for my first RotG fanfic! Just so you know there will be certain things left unsaid in the beginning but not to worry it will all pan out later!**

**Summary:** The ice was cracking, she felt such fear, then she felt the pull of his staff and suddenly she was safe. But when she looked back up he was gone. And it was all her fault...the next thing she remembers was a strange voice saying "It's not your time...". Then she woke up in a strange place, a strange time, nothing at all like her old village. She remembered seeing him fall and then nothing. Now she finds herself alone and...unable to feel? What happened to Jack's sister after he fell? What if jack wasn't the only one MiM talked to that night? What if, years later she awakes and finds herself missing something very important? And then finds herself attracted to someone she knows she isn't supposed to be attracted to?

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG... or Jack... or Pitch... life is cruel...**

**I suck at summaries but I am always open to suggestions! Please tell me how I can improve my writing after you have read this fanfic! I hope you enjoy! Hear ya go!**

****I've named Jack's sister Julie****

Chapter 1:Grey Skin

_She stood there, frozen in fear. She could hear the cracking of the ice below her feet. She could hear her brothers calming voice telling her she was going to be OK. It happened in a flash and suddenly she was safe, pulled away from the crumbling ice. A wave of relief swept over her. But then when she looked up she saw her brother disappear from her sight, into the cold water below the ice. She screamed his name but her voice wouldn't come out. 'I have to help him!' she thought and tried to move her small legs over to where he was. But she couldn't move. It felt as if something, or someone, was holding her back. 'No, No- I have to get to him I-I have to save him!' she pushed and pushed against the force holding her still. And then suddenly she felt as if she couldn't breath and her lungs were giving out on her. Everything started to go black. She was about to black out when she heard a strange voice in her head..."It's not your time"..._

Julie awoke from her dream with a jolt. It took her a while to register that she was in her room lying on her bed. She sighed and stared at her ceiling for what seemed like forever. That was the third time in a week she's had that dream. And this is the third time that she couldn't remember anything about it besides the fact it was something she'd seen before. She turned her head and looked at the clock-7:30am.

_Crap._

She thought as she jumped out of bed.

_I can't be late to school again._

Julie was a senior in high school now and she had recently been told by her teacher that if she was late to class again she would have to bring her parents in. She would rather be _suspended_ than have to bring her parents to school. As she was getting ready she glanced out her window and her eyes widened

-s_now_-

There was a fresh, deep blanket of snow covering the ground. Julie smiled to herself.

_Jack, he must of done this so I would be excused for being late..._

It had been 10 years since Jack had became a guardian. And it's been 10 years now that Julie still didn't remember a single thing about why, or how she was still alive. The last thing she remembered was walking up next to the lake wear Jack had fallen in. She was still the same girl. Still 8 years old, still in her same clothes, her brown hair still a bit messy from when they first began there ice-skating game. Nothing about her had changed. But everything around her had. It was as if her time had froze while the time around her kept going. Now she found herself lost in the modern world. She was found by a traveling couple alone staring at the new world around her. This couple would soon turn out to be her new parents. After a while she remembered what happened to her brother and one day while playing in the snow she saw him again. He looked much different, white hair and skin, and a blue thing that she later found out was called a _hoodie_ , but it was still her brother none-the-less. Both siblings were astounded to have finally found each other again and since then have spent every moment they can together. Jack told her all about his time being alone, with no one believing in him, and about his battle with the boogie man and how he became a guardian. He even introduced her to the other guardians, which is the exact reason why she still believes in fairy tales and anything of a mystical sort.(However most of her interest and attention went toward the more deep and scary stories. She wasn't sure why she liked them so much but it seemed to her that because of her lack of feeling, they provide her with at least something_ relatively_ close to a feeling. It seemed as if sometimes her heart might actually be racing during one of the stories. She never knew for sure though.). And even though Jack hadn't _really_ aged since they last saw each other, he was still her big brother and he made sure she knew that. Whenever she needed him he was there. Which explains the snow outside her window.

Julie smiled to herself as she walked out the door with nothing but a short sleeve shirt and shorts. The cold didn't effect her, but then again nothing did. Julie had discovered soon after she woke up by the lake that she had what doctors called an "impossible" disease. She was unable to feel anything physically or emotionally. She didn't know what it was like to feel happiness or sadness or pain or cold. Since it doesn't harm her and isn't life threatening, the doctors dismissed it as something she should just learn to live with. And she had. She stared up at the sky, new snow beginning to fall and sighed. "Thanks Jack..." she said out loud. Then she turned her head and began her route to school. She still had to go even with all the snow.

She was plowing through a large, crowded park area to get to school. Despite the weather it seemed everyone carried on like it was nothing.

_Geez don't these people ever just stay home?_

She thought to herself as she was continually pushed and shoved by passing people. Then she received a particularly hard shove from some dude who mumble an "excuse me" as he kept walking after she had fallen and hit the ground _hard_. She scoffed and stood up, dusting herself off.

_It's not like it hurts me at all but still..._ she thought to herself as she continued walking like it was nothing.

Then she glanced at her reflection in a nearby shop window and noticed a fresh, large gash on her knee. She looked back to where she had fallen and saw a large stone that was buried under the now bloody snow.

_Oh great. Just what I need. _

Julie sighed and walked toward a nearby bench and sat down to inspect her wound.

_I know that there is no way I could have felt this but it's still annoying. Man they need to hurry up and find someway to cure this stupid illness._ She thought to herself as she pulled her injured knee to her chest.

Because she was so intent on trying to stop her knee from bleeding, she didn't notice the shadowy figure standing right next to her, staring at her intently. She did notice, however, a sudden rush inside her head. Like there was someone in there, trying to crawl through her brain. Se turned her head slightly and stared right into the eyes of someone she had never seen before, and only one thought came to her mind...

_Grey Skin?..._

**Tada! No I know what some of you are thinking. "wait why can't she feel anything? How is she still alive? Why didnt you explain the reunion between her and Jack better?" **

**now don't kill me, put away the rotten tomatoes. I did this on purpose. I have way too much buzzing in my head to get it all down in this chapter.**

**But fear not! I will unravel the mystery to you guys and explain it better in later chapters. **

**So how did I do? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Can you see me?

**Hello again guys! I know I don't have too many views right now but I still had to write this.**

**I noticed a few things wrong with my last chapter like the fact that I said she felt the blood run down her leg when I said she couldn't feel it so I changed it to she saw her reflection in a window. I changed a few other things to but if you don't want to go back and re-read it here is what I changed:**

**I changed how she noticed her wound**

**it has been 10 years since Pitch's defeat. Not 8. so that would make her about 18 years old.**

**I added a part in the last chapter that hints toward her having an interest in dark and scary stories, not just happy fairy tales.**

**But any way, this is going to be from Pitch's POV, and just an FYI there is going to be a few times where the next chapter will jump back in time a little bit like this one. I will indicate when that happens. So ya here it is from Pitch a little bit before Julie walks out of her house. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own RotG :( sorry...**

Chapter 2: Can you see me?

Pitch scowled at all the people passing by him in the busy park intersection. Hating every last one of them. It had been 10 years since his defeat by the guardians and even now no one could see him. Sure he had the occasional child that would begin to believe in him, but soon they would forget all about him, the guardians made sure of that. Now he was cursed to watch as all these worthless people passed on with out a care in the world. He was in an especially grumpy mood today because of all the damn snow. It was a big reminder of the one who was the most responsible for his defeat.

_I swear the next time I see that Frost I'm going _to... He thought to himself as he glared particularly hard at a young child who passed by him, and for a second seemed to feel his gaze on him for he turned around with a fright, but then continued on as if it was only his imagination.

Pitch chuckled at himself and shook his head.

_Pathetic children.._.

He was just about to leave when out of the corner of his eye he saw someone fall down. He looked and saw a young girl, probably around 17 or 18, lying on the ground, a man turned toward her and mumbled what seemed like an apology and moved on.

_Jerk._ Pitch thought to himself.

As the girl stood up, he notice a rather large gash on her leg from a rock that seemed to be hidden under the snow. He expected her to react to the pain he knew a wound like that would cause, but she continued on like it was nothing.

_Doesn't she feel that?_ He thought as he watched a large drop of blood run down her leg.

The girl finally noticed her wound when she saw herself in a nearby window, but she didn't even seem surprised. Her face was as emotionless as it was when she fell. She sighed and walked over to the bench that was right next to where Pitch was hidden in the shadows and inspected her knee. Pulling it close to her chest.

_Well...she's so close...might as well have some fun with her._ He thought.

It had been some time since Pitch had personally scared someone and he figured what the heck? He entered her mind and started his search for what he desired most, what he knew would fulfill his cravings. Fear. Her fear.

But no matter how hard he looked there was nothing. Not only could he not find any fear at all within her mind, but _any_ emotion for that matter. It was as if this girl was nothing but a shell, with nothing inside of her.

_Wha-? How could there be this type of girl? What is going on?_

Pitch stared at her intently, bewildered at her lack of feeling. He stared at her for quite some time before her head twitched, as if she had noticed him staring at her. She slowly turned her head until she was looking directly into his eyes. Brown meeting gold in what seemed like an endless staring contest. Her face twitched and her eyes looked like they were trying to comprehend what was in front of them. But she continued to stare at him.

_No...it couldn't be? Can-can she ...?_

He opened his mouth to ask the question that was buzzing around in his head, but his voice refused to come out. There was another long session of staring then it was the girls turn to open her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but closed it just like Pitch. Her eyes narrowing in the process.

Finally, Pitch pulled out the courage to open his mouth and say in one quick breath "Can-Can you see me?" (**A/N: lol jack moment I know but still hehe)**

the girl kept on staring at him for a moment, still no emotion in her face, when all of a sudden she said something that was the last thing Pitch _ever_ expected to here from some random teenager, or any human for that matter.

"...Pitch Black?"

Pitch blinked. Stunned at what he had just heard. He thought that maybe he had missed heard her but then the girl in front of him repeated "You're Pitch Black aren't you?"

He stared blankly at her for a moment, then shook his head in disbelief. Because he didn't know what else to do, and he didn't know how to respond to the strange girl in front of him, he slowly disappeared back into the shadows. Watching her emotionless face as he hid in the darkness.

Even though she could no longer see him, he could still see her and watched her as she stared at the wall where he disappeared for a moment, then shrug her shoulders, stood up and continued on her way, completely unaware of the strange shadow who has taken on a new found interest in her, following close behind.

**Yay! Another chapter finished. Also I wanted to say that I'm sorry if I'm not very good at the whole "Julie can't feel" thing. It's just really hard to make a character that has absolutely no feelings. So please bear with me and try to overlook my mistakes! Thanx XD! please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boogie man

**Hello again! So only 2 reviews...hmmm... well I wont be picky but I hope more of you can review when ur done reading. Or maybe I just don't have that many viewers...hmmmm... maybe i'll mess with the summary or something... any suggestions?**

**Well any way here is the next chapter yay! so ya this will be from Julie's POV once again and it is set back in time just a smudge from where we left off last chapter. **

**I do not own RotG. This is just my fangirl mind at work. **

Chapter 3: The Boogie man

Julie sat there, still and emotionless, as she stared into the eyes of someone she never expected to meet. Both her, and the strange dark man simply stared at each other, as if they were analyzing each other. She notice the man open his lips slightly, but quickly shut them again. Then there was another period of intense staring. She opened her mouth to ask who he was and what he wanted, but then closed them when she suddenly realized just who he was. Julie had always been a fan of the dark and scary stories that normal people would be terrified of. Which is why when Jack had told her about his fight against the Boogie man himself, she had him tell her every last detail about what he looked like. And so far, this man looked just like Jack's descriptions of him. Then, in one quick breath the man in front of her said in an interesting British accent "Can-Can you see me?"

Julie felt something strange flutter in her chest.

_What the? What was that? Whatever. _

She wondered to herself as she continued to stare at the gray man. She pushed that strange incident away as she strained to remember what Jack said was the boogie man's real name. She thought for a little while when it suddenly hit her.

"Pitch Black?"

She said as she stared at this strange figure in front of her. He blinked his eyes a few times when she said his name but didn't respond and she thought maybe she was just crazy. But the more she looked at him, the more she knew this had to be the Pitch Black from Jack's stories. He had the deathly gray skin, the dark black hair and clothes, and the piercing golden eyes (she added the 'piercing' part herself cause they really were).

"You're pitch Black right?" she repeated when she still didn't receive a response.

The man in front of her stared for a while more then shook his head slightly and dissipated into the shadows.

_Yup. Definitely Pitch Black._

Julie thought to herself. Although she wasn't quite sure why he didn't respond to her, she figured it didn't matter and it was probably a good thing. Jack had already told her that if she saw him or if he tried to hurt her, to run away and tell him.

She figured this counted as _seeing _him but she didn't think she should tell Jack. After all he didn't hurt her and Jack would want to know why she actually talked to him. So she shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the matter as she got up to start back on her way to school. Completely unaware of the strange shadow following close behind.

Julie made it to school 15 minuets late. When she was asked by her teacher why she was late again she said it was because of all the snow. Which wasn't a lie. If it hadn't been for the snow she wouldn't have cut her knee and wouldn't have been _as _late in getting to school. It just so happens that her brother is practically the _king _of snow and decided to help her out a but today_._ Her teacher seemed to buy it when he noticed her injured knee and said he would let it slide this time. She made her way to her seat by the window, completely ignoring all the disapproving stares she was getting from her classmates and sat down.

Even though she didn't know what it was like to hate or like something, she knew if she could feel, she would hate this class. The teacher had one of those monotone voices that put you to sleep. She had no friends in this class, or any class for that matter. Her seat was all the way in the back corner where she could barely hear. All the kids near her where the ones that constantly got in trouble for disrupting the class, and because she was near them she was always group in with them as well.

But thankfully, she literally _couldn't_ care less. This is one of the few times, she believed, that her illness is actually a blessing. Plus, it wasn't all bad. Even though it's in the back, her seat was right next to the window that over looked the front of the school and the city. Julie would spend her entire time just staring out that window. Getting lost in her own thoughts. If she could feel, she'd imagine that this would be what made her happy. She would usually think about the most recent fairy tale or story she was currently reading, what the characters might look like, what might happen next, things like that.

But today, her mind was focused on one person.

_Pitch Black huh..._

Julie thought back to her strange encounter with the boogie man. She tried to remember exactly what he looked like. She closed her eyes and tried to picture him. She could remember most of what he looked like, but the one thing she remembered best was his eyes. They weren't anything like Jack had described them to be.

Jack had described them as being cold and lifeless. With nothing but evil and darkness in them. Julie didn't see that at all. Instead she saw something that was very familiar to her.

Longing.

Longing for what? She didn't know. But she knew that was what was in his eyes for she knew that look all to well. That was the same look she saw in her own eyes whenever she looked at her reflection. Longing for feeling, for life, for answers, for...anything. She couldn't remember anything about her past beyond what Jack had told her. And neither of them knew how or what kept her alive all these years, only to wake up an empty shell of her previous self in a world so different from her own.

_Why?_

She shook her head and tried to focus back on her meeting with Pitch. She had always wanted to meet the boogie man in her story books in person. And she knew that what he looked like in her stories wasn't even close to what he looked like in real life thanks to Jack. But neither of them were even close to describing his voice.

'_Can-Can you see me?'_

_*flutter*_

There it was again. That same feeling in her chest when she first heard him speak. It happened again and again each time she remembered his voice.

_What is that? Why does this happen? Could...could this be?..._

Julie had no idea what was happening to her or what the strange man had done to her. She figured maybe she _should_ tell Jack. What if this thing was something Pitch had done to her? But why would he? He didn't know she was Jack's sister...did he? All thoughts were lost to her as a small breeze blew through the window. She closed her eyes once again and let the breeze ruffle her hair. This was the one thing in the world that she wished she could feel. She had seen so many people do this when a breeze blew by them and the look on their face was one of total peace.

_I want to feel that...Why can't I feel it? What is wrong with me?..._

Julie sat that way for the rest of class. Closing her eyes when ever she noticed the breeze was moving her hair. Then the bell signifying lunch chimed and every one began to file out.

Julie sat in her usual spot, away from every one laughing and chatting with their friends at lunch. She opened her sad excuse for a lunch: half a PB and J, crackers and a bottle water. And began to eat. This was another thing she wished she could feel. Although she could slightly taste different foods, she gained no happiness or any other feeling to them. If the food was bad, like this PB and J, she couldn't and didn't react to it.

So she sat there finishing her lunch. Until her usual tormentors stood in front of her and knocked what was left of her lunch, which wasn't much, out if her hand.

"Hey poker-face! I thought I told you not to show your face to me in school!" yelled the leader of the pack, Karen Sweets.

Unlike her last name she wasn't _sweet_ at all. She was the scourge of the school. But no one dared to stand up to her because her dad was the principal of the school. One girl finally had enough and called Karen a skank and quite a few other words that Julie didn't want to think about. The next day she suddenly transferred out and wasn't heard from again.

Since she was no longer at the school, Karen had to find her next victim. Which just so happened to be Julie. Yay.

"Hello? I said what the heck are you doing here stone face?!"

_Trying to eat what the heck do you think?_

Julie thought as she stood up and began to walk away. She wouldn't say it out loud not because she was afraid of her, because after all that was impossible, but because she couldn't afford being kicked out of school. Then she would have to answer to her parents.

_No I would rather be beaten up by this maniac than that._

Karen must have read her mind because with one flick of her wrist her posse of other senior girls surrounded Julie, one of them pushing her to to ground. Once her face hit the pavement, all the girls began hitting her with all they had. Kicking her, punching her, pulling her hair. Julie just sat there unfazed by all the blows to her body.

_Well I guess this is another time where I should count myself lucky that I cont feel anything..._

Julie's lack of reaction seemed to piss Karen off even more because she began to hit her particularly hard. She was about to kick Julie smack dab in the face when a teacher finally intervened and broke it up. Karen scowled at the teacher and walked off. The teacher walked over to where Julie lay and offered her hand to her. Julie took it and noticed that the person who helped her was the new freshmen math teacher Mrs. Kay.

_So she doesn't know how things work yet does she?_

Julie dusted herself off and said "you know you shouldn't have helped me. I couldn't feel any of those blows anyway. It's a condition of mine that I don't want to elaborate on. But anyway you really shouldn't have helped if you knew what was good for you."

Mrs. Kay looked at her puzzled and said "How could I have let them continue to hurt you? No student should act that way. It's wrong for other students to gang up on someone like that."

"well then you must not know who that girl who was leading the others was do you?"

she looked at her, even more puzzled than before.

Julie closed her eyes and sighed. "That wad the daughter of the principal, Karen Sweets. She's allowed to do anything here. And anyone who gets in her way answers to her daddy."

Mrs. Kay's eyes widened at hearing the news but then she fixed herself and said with a timid smirk "But even if he is the principal, as a father shouldn't he disagree with his daughter treating fellow students like that?"

Julie put on her own smirk and said "well if you really think that, you'll still be here next week."

Julie grabbed her back pack and took out her now broken mirror to inspect the damage done on her face. No missing teeth, but she could see a black eye forming and any where that wasn't bruised was bleeding slightly. She wiped away one drop of blood that was getting too close to her eye then placed the mirror back in her bag and turned to the still puzzled and slightly fearful teacher staring at her.

"I would say 'thank you' but I'm afraid I don't know what it's like to be appreciative so I'll just say this; good luck."

with that Julie threw her bag over her shoulder and headed off for home. Not worrying about the rest of her classes she had that day and leaving the now very afraid teacher there with the other students making silent bets on when she would be fired.

Julie was half way home when out of the corner of her eye she saw was looked like someones shadow snake behind her. She turned around to see who it was but saw nothing but her own shadow. She looked around and shrugged and continued on her way home. But every once and a while she thought she saw someones shadow near her and would turn around only to find no one.

_Ah, so that's what it is..._ she thought.

She had just gotten home when her dad strode through the hall way and screamed "YOU WERE IN A FIGHT!?"

Julie looked up at her "father" and didn't respond. This was a normal occurrence after all. And like always, her silence only increased her dad's anger.

"Stupid worthless child! I knew we should have NEVER let you into our home! We've done nothing but provide for you and what do you do?! You slack off in school, get into fights with your classmates. And sometimes your out till the dead of night doing who knows what! Probably sleeping around with every guy you can get your hands on huh!? Don't walk away from me young lady!"

During his ranting and screaming Julie had began to walk off to her room. She caught a glimpse of her "mother's" back in the kitchen before she was hurled down with a strong hand to the side of her head. Her father had hit her. Again. Julie lay on the ground for a moment while her father paced back and forth yelling about how ungrateful she was until he finally dropped the subject and stormed off back to his seat in the living room.

Julie got up and headed for her room. Ignoring her mother, who in turn ignored her. Once she was in her room she sighed and threw off her backpack. Then she noticed that same shadow slither to where she had thrown her bag. She turned her head slightly but then ignored it. If she was right she needed to do something first.

She walked over to her closet door and opened it. She didn't even know why she had a closet. There was only a single jacket and an umbrella for when it was raining in it, but that didn't matter right now. She left the door open and walked to her night stand and turned on her lamp. Then she turned off her light on the ceiling and sat on her bed next to the lamp and waited. Nothing happened. After about 5 minuets of silence and darkness she sighed and said "Pitch come out. I know you've been following me today and I want to know why. So hurry up and come out."

There was more silence for a while, then she noticed something move in her closet. Slowly, she saw the same piercing gold eyes staring at her from her closet, then she could make out his while body as he stepped out of the closet into the dimly lit room.

_Ha. The boogie man just walked out of my closet._

Julie smiled slightly as she thought that and figured to a normal person, that phrase would be pretty funny. Then she turned her eyes back to the man in front of her and said in a calm voice

"Now was that so hard?"

**Phew! wipes sweat off forehead man! That was a looonnngg chapter for me! But yay I finished it! I even threw in a couple more mysteries and hidden motives in therefor you guys! Haha cliffhangers. Like it? I really do hope I get more viewers soon and if you are reading this PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH JACK FROST ON TOP!? all those who review get to kiss either Jack Frost or Pitch Black!...no not really...but still review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: I can feel you

**Hey ya'll! So ya I'm back with more fanficy goodness. Thanks to my faithful 2 reviewers! So ya I'm going to try to give you guys more explinations about why these things are happening and you even get some more insight of Julie and why she is the way she is now. So this will be from Pitch's POV and it will start when Julie first walked off to head to school again. Enjoy and please review!**

**I dont own RotG yada yada yada...**

Chapter 4: I can feel you

Pitch watched as the strange girl walked away from the bench. Now normally he would drop something like this and be on his way. But for some reason, he wanted to know more about this girl and how and why she had no fears or feelings at all. So he decided that just this once, he would let his curiosity win and follow this girl.

She arrived at the local high school and got a lecture from her teacher about being late again and that was when Pitch found out that her name was Julie. When she sat in her seat in the back which made it easy for Pitch to watch her because of all the shadows that were in that particular corner. He watched her stare out the window, that same stone like expression on her face, and slowly close her eyes, completely ignoring her teachers lesson. Pitch saw her face twitch every now and then and wondered what she was thinking about.

_If it was something she feared it would be easy to tell but since she has no fears and I cant exactly read her mind. I have no idea what it could be._

So Pitch took this time to fully examine the girl in front of him. She was quite a tall girl, but not nearly as tall as Pitch. She probably would come up to around his shoulders if she stood up. Her hair was long and thick, sitting down it came to her hip. It was the same dark brown as her eyes. She had light tan skin that looked even lighter than normal with her dark hair, small brown freckles speckled on her cheeks. The whole time he was studying her he noticed something oddly..._familiar_... about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. He watched as she would constantly open and close her eyes when ever a breeze seemed to drift through the window next to her. Then Pitch heard the bell ring and followed her to what he assumed was the lunch area.

Pitched watched silently in the shadows as she pulled out a poor excuse for a lunch and began eating. After seeing her lunch he noticed something else about her. She was _very_ skinny for her age. Not deathly skinny but unhealthily skinny for her age and height. After she'd finished her sandwich, he notice a group of girls walk over to her.

_Her friends perhaps?_ He thought.

Then one of them, a girl who looked like the "I'm better than you" type of girl, knocked her lunch out of her hand and said "Hey poker-face! I thought I told you not to show your face to me in school!"

_Guess not..._

After Julie had remained silent after the girls screaming and had started to walk off, the other girl, who he assumed was the "leader" waved her hand and Julie was surrounded by the other girls who came up with her. After one shoved her down, they all began beating her mercilessly.

_What the? Is that all it takes to anger someone these days? Yeesh..._ Pitch thought.

He watched as she was continuously hit by the pack of girls and still didn't react. She seemed to not even be feeling the girls blows. And Pitch still didn't sense _any_ fear from her at all.

_What is with this girl? Is she really just an empty shell with legs?_

After a while an older women came to her aid and broke it up. The girls left with a 'humph' and the older women helped Julie to her feet. Julie dusted off her clothes and turned to the old women and explained who that girl was and why she shouldn't have intervened. He heard her mention how she 'Couldn't feel those blows anyway' and his curiosity grew even more. However he couldn't help but smile at the rush of fear coming from the older women after finding out who that other girl was. Julie picked up her bag and pulled out a mirror to inspect her face.

_So she really can't feel that? I'm hurting just by looking at her._

Pitch saw how her right eye was beginning to bruise along with a good portion of her face. Her lips were bleeding slightly and she had a cut right above her eyebrow. When some blood started to drip from it she wiped it away like it was nothing. She put away the mirror and turned to the women and said "I would say 'thank you' but I'm afraid I don't know what it's like to be appreciative so I'll just say this; good luck.". Now Pitch _really _was interested in this girl. Even though she couldn't feel fear she sure was good at _creating_ it. The older women was positively _dripping_ with fear now and Pitch savored every moment of it. But the girl had begun to walk away and he had to continue with his journey and left with her, following her in the shadows.

Because it was so light outside, Pitch had a hard time following her without being seen. He thought she might have seen him a few times but she didn't react so he assumed she didn't.

_ha. for the first time in 10 years someone finally sees me and I'm trying to hide from them. Of course..._

Pitch followed her into her house, which was much easier to hide in considering how dimly lit it was. He watched the confrontation between her and her dad and thought to himself

_Sheesh for a girl who has no fears she sure has a lot to be afraid of. _

He followed her to what he assumed was her room and hid in the shadow her bag created as it was thrown to the side. Her notice her head twitch again, but slowly moved back into place. Then he watched in wonder as she walked over to her closet, opening it to reveal a surprisingly empty and dark closet. She walked over to her night stand and turned on the lamp that was perched there. She then proceeded to turn off her ceiling light and sit on her bed and stare at her empty closet.

_What is she doing? Does-does she want me to-?_

He continued to watch her from a distance until she said something that left him dumbfounded.

"Pitch come out. I know you've been following me today and I want to know why. So hurry up and come out."

He pulled back in surprise, but then slowly began to reveal himself in her closet. After he was fully out of the shadows he stepped slowly into her room. He noticed a small smile streak her face and she said

"Now was that so hard"

Pitch stared at her for a bit then turned his head to the side, not knowing what to do. He heard her sigh and she said "Look I know you can talk so just tell me what you want. I've known you were following me since I saw your shadow while I was walking home. I just want to know why the boogie man would follow someone like me."

Pitch turned his head back to her, wondering what to say when he blurted out "You can see me..."

Her eyes twitched a bit and she reached for her chest then put her hand back down on her lap. She then raised her eyebrow and said in a mocking tone "Uh ya.. we've established that... don't tell me _that's_ the whole reason you were following me?"

Pitch shook his head and replied "No no. you misunderstand. It's simply been some time since someone could see me. The real reason I was...observing you... today was because well...i noticed you... you can't feel can you? I noticed how you weren't afraid of anything and then realized your complete lack of feeling at all and I wanted to see if I could find out...how?"

She was now clutching her chest as he finished his sentence. When he stopped talking he noticed her face relax a bit but her hand didn't leave her chest.

"Well I kinda don't know why myself... it's a condition of mine that I've had for as long as I can remem...ber..."

She looked up at him after that last bit, her eyes slightly widened. "Hey, can you like, read peoples mind? I mean are you able to go in someones memories and like, see what their past was like?" she asked.

_Strange question._

"well not exactly. The only thing I can do in someones mind is find out what their afraid of. If there is something in their memories that inspired fear at one point all I can do is pull that out and use it to my advantage."

she looked down at her bed sheets and sighed. "oh"

Pitch took this time to ask another question that came to his mind "Wait so not only could you see me but earlier you said... my name... how do you know my name? How did you know it was me."

Her shoulders twitched a bit, and she remained silent. Then she turned her head to the side to look at something. Pitch followed her eyes and noticed a large book shelf in the corner of her room, its shelves littered with

_Horror books?_

"Well I uh... I must have got it from one of the stories I've read. I uhh...like scary stories."

Pitch was too interested in inspecting her range of books to notice her labored breathing. He let his fingers roam over the spines on the books. recognizing many of them as the type of books that normally have even adults create the most _beautiful_ kinds of fear. She seemed to read them as if they were any other fairy tale or bed time story.

_Hmmmm..she seems to interest me more and more... but I don't recall any story containing my name... I've only known the to refer to me as the 'boogie man'... _Pitch thought and smiled to himself.

When he turned around he saw that she was no longer sitting on her bed but standing next to it; still clutching her chest. He noticed something else too. She seemed to be having trouble breathing and she was clenching and unclenching her eyes over and over again. She began to walk over to him saying

"Do...do you think you could...ugh..."

She tripped over a non-existent item and fell... right onto his chest.

It had been at least 10 years since Pitch last felt any form of physical contact. So when he felt her body against his own her froze. He could feel his heart start to beat quicker and felt blood rush to his head.

_Wha- what the?_

His heart began to beat even faster when she puled away slightly but left her hands on his chest and started to...touch him?... at first her fingers would barely twitch left or right. Then her hands slowly began gliding over his chest. She stared wide eyed at her own hands. Her breathing was coming in hard , thick puffs now.

"I-I can...I can _feel _you..." she said with amazement in her voice.

Pitch was completely confused now. Not only was he being touched by a _human_ but by a human with no feelings and it seemed that he was might actually be...enj...

_No no, lets not.._

Pitch shook his head and cleared his throat and began to speak.

"uhm can you..."

He didn't have time to finish his question however, because Julie began screaming in pain and clutching her head.

"OW! OW!" she yelled.

She clutched her head even tighter and fell to her knees.

"Wha- you-?" Pitch stuttered.

_What is going on?!_

She let out a few more grunts of pain before she hit the ground. Passed out.

_What just happened?_ Pitch thought to himself.

He was just about to touch her when he heard her parents coming up the stairs and even though he knew they couldn't see him, he decided it would be best if he left. He needed to sort out a few things for himself after all. So he left the girl there, lying on her bedroom floor. His heart still beating like crazy.

**Yay another chapter finished! Ooooo whats gunna happen!? She can't feel anything yet she could feel pitch? And what is up with Pitch? Why was his heart beating faster when he felt her touch? I HAVE NO IDEA! SERIOUSLY! I KINDA JUST WROTE WHAT CAME TO MY MIND. So ya lets see why when I think of it in the next chapter. It will probably be shorter...review please!**


End file.
